


小心攻防

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 2





	小心攻防

洪知秀发现自己并不讨厌李知勋，所以事情才会朝向现在这种情况发展。  
李知勋藏得很好，但是崔胜澈做不到。  
就好像洪知秀绝不会相信李知勋发现不了权顺荣的异常。  
在若干次不露声色的对话里，洪知秀确认这是他和李知勋心照不宣的秘密。  
互不揭露是因为带着背德感和地下恋情的刺激感能使有限时间内分泌出更多的多巴胺，让短暂的快乐时光里的快乐成倍增长。

他并不确定李知勋和崔胜澈是什么时候开始的，因为这四个人中，只有自己是外来的那一个。和崔胜澈确认关系后依照惯例和对方的朋友们一起吃饭，那时他第一次见到李知勋和权顺荣，说青梅竹马似乎太过矫情，但是从上学时三个人就玩一起也确实不假。洪知秀承认当初自己也看走了眼，和看起来的人畜无害比起来，李知勋水深的让他觉得有趣。相较自己，李知勋对社交的排斥表现的更加明显，许是工作性质使然，李知勋表达情感的外在方式更私人更细腻，呈现出鲜明对比的，是权顺荣。权顺荣的眼睛太容易的流出爱意，所以在第一次见面时他就看出和面对崔胜澈时的信任关心以外面对李知勋时，权顺荣眼里淌出的蜜一般黏糊糊的喜欢。不会掩饰情绪，和崔胜澈更像。  
所以会被自己发现，所以会被自己钻了空子。

崔胜澈太容易被看穿，比如畏缩闪躲的眼神和比往常更黏人依赖的不做声发嗲。这种感觉很奇妙，清楚的知悉自己的另一半肉体出轨并坦然见证对方的掩饰行为，洪知秀的道德观里没有认为这是什么难以接受的事，也清楚的知道在常规思维里此种事件该被定义为堕坑落堑，但是追求紧张和刺激仿佛刻入骨血的致命基因一般吸引着他持续进行。他并不知道李知勋的想法，但就结果而言，两人似乎已经达成一致，所以个中缘由，无关紧要。

李知勋发现权顺荣和洪知秀发生关系时不算意外，他没指望崔胜澈瞒得住洪知秀，这么说似乎有歧义，但在自己立场的出发点来看，洪知秀若是为了报复自己和崔胜澈的事做出这样的举动，似乎也不是不可能。  
李知勋之颜狗，基本上是没救了的状态。所以即便是看脸，在崔胜澈初次带洪知秀来见面时他也不怎么反感对方。  
自己和权顺荣确认关系远远晚于自己和崔胜澈有肉体纠葛，在这样的表述下李知勋似乎不算什么用情至深的正面形象，但是这样的畸形关系本身就太难定义。回想起来自己和崔胜澈的第一次也不过就是相互有生理需求的人各取所需，当然了，情感关系是不能规避的，但用爱情形容就显得太不贴切，信任和依赖，从来都不只是单纯用来描述情侣间关系的词。李知勋自己也会想发笑，那时自己对权顺荣已萌爱意，但却未曾开口，便是饱含深情却无法做出的事面对崔胜澈时就能调情似的提出，而崔胜澈的同意里分明就有八成是纵容。和哥哥一起的性爱显然更加单纯。

崔胜澈把洪知秀带来与自己见面，让李知勋隐隐感到这算是警告，因为即便是他和权顺荣已然名正言顺的确认关系后依旧时不时找崔胜澈“解决”，对于哥哥身份的崔胜澈而言，其中包含着处于微妙第三者身份的“良心难安”，更何况权顺荣于崔胜澈而言也是疼爱的弟弟。所以自洪知秀和崔胜澈在一起以后，李知勋确实安分了很长一段时间，此处以逗号做结，因为并没有真正结束。重新开始起缘于洪知秀权顺荣分别出差，崔胜澈去找李知勋上夜机雨夜留宿，这是一项再正常不过的事情，但结果是，食髓知味的两人仅凭一点点微小的肢体接触就被点燃。  
李知勋哄诱着崔胜澈帮他手淫，崔胜澈没有反抗之力的不做拒绝。情动时刻没有人能刹得住车，冠着各自身份的两人以暴雨作为掩护双双出轨。李知勋喜欢后入进行，揽着崔胜澈的腰把他压在桌子上猛操，抚摸崔胜澈保持极佳的肌肉，心里会暗暗比较到权顺荣刚刚成型还不紧实的小腹和胸部。这两个人都很爱哭，被狠狠操弄的时候面对自己的表现有同有异，崔胜澈哭的更加漂亮，染着情欲变得无比滟丽，双眼红着含着水光张大嘴呼吸。  
“知勋...那边也想摸摸... ...”“好大...痛...好涨....”“知勋...好棒... ...好舒服...”  
崔胜澈在床上比平时要表现的更加放得开，如果说语言上的夸赞只是其中一环，那么愿意进行更多体位或是玩具尝试时的不掩的兴致是更加具象的表现形式。在李知勋提出新玩法被权顺荣因为害羞而无法进行的诸多设想在崔胜澈身上被一一实践。崔胜澈和洪知秀确定关系后李知勋明显的感觉到崔胜澈嘴上功夫的提升，这让他甚至感到一丝兴奋，想来洪知秀也是很会玩的人。

洪知秀不否认自己对权顺荣的身体欲望产生仅凭本能，哪怕没有崔胜澈和李知勋这一环，他仍然会伺机下手，时间问题而已。  
崔胜澈是个连戴在自己头上帽子都看不住的人，是不会记得到他在和李知勋做爱后还需要善后工作的，洪知秀想自己即使不能十成十的猜到他们什么时候进行过，也能猜个七八分。在这样的情况下，时机的创造也更好把控。所以权顺荣工作团队去南方取景能正巧碰见洪知秀在同市出差也就不是意外。单纯如权顺荣，只要稍稍用点手段，就能让他言听计从，当然，出发点是对自己的信任。  
“顺荣就当是帮帮知秀哥好不好...”“顺荣想看知秀哥这么难受吗... ...”“没关系的... ...知勋和胜澈都不会知道...”  
从无到有的过程往往是最困难的，但凡事有了第一次，再来就一定会容易更多。洪知秀很擅长情绪安抚，把握权顺荣易如反掌。洪知秀自我认知极其明确，而如何把自己的温柔变成武器更是轻而易举。他喜欢正向的体位，做爱时反复吻啄对方的眼角和嘴唇，抚摸腰臀的力度都恰到好处的只会挑起热度，嘴里的安抚和夸赞比荤话更多，而形成鲜明对比的猛烈动作却同时能把情绪带动，得心应手。  
洪知秀不太确定权顺荣是一贯羞涩还是面对自己时才会这样，但是受用足以，元气阳光的男孩在自己身下时比想象中要害羞更多，被刺激而留下的生理的眼泪顺着眼角混着汗水一起淌，不敢睁开眼角的瑟缩，要么就是扒着自己后背把头埋在脖颈，细声的发出呻吟和呜咽，“哥哥...轻....轻一点...”“快到那里了...啊...唔... ...”“啊...好快... ...哥...哥哥...太快了... ...”权顺荣吃痛会把整张脸皱在一起，瘪着嘴啜泣，洪知秀便俯身舔舔，用舌头撬开牙关和他接吻。

有些事情洪知秀心领神会，比如在某些时候不能提到李知勋。  
有些事情李知勋明明白白，比如在固定情景不能提到洪知秀。

洪知秀想，这个世界上没有不漏风的墙，但是在崔胜澈这里，这堵墙必须拥有，权顺荣亦然。他和李知勋装作视而不见的共同理由不单是为了维持畸形四角，而是为了保护被藏在崔胜澈和权顺荣心底的一点点小小羞赧，这是不能被戳破的“秘密”。

李知勋时常有意识的试探权顺荣，确保他仍然处在“不知情”的状态，他会小心维持表面上的滴水不漏，却依旧会承洪知秀的邀请去进行诸如家庭聚餐或是郊游等活动，保持正常的交往状态。

非要论起来，享受着伴侣单方面认为自己出轨含歉而在某些事情上作出的妥协，也确乎有些乐趣。


End file.
